


Healing Words

by Misskiku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Eye Trauma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Life with chronic pain isn't simple, but having her by his side made it a little easier.





	Healing Words

It was the headaches that were the worst. The constant, dull ache that never seemed to leave. It followed him like a shadow, like a heavy cloak of pain draped over his head. It was there when he woke up. When he went to bed, though sleep was rare. It was like the constant dripping of a leaky tap, ever present, ever frustrating, always preventing him from sleeping, from thinking, from studying.

No one could say Yoosung didn’t try. He did. He really, really tried. Day after day he would sit with his textbooks open in front of him, pen in hand, his good eye scanning the pages. But the pain was numbing. It dulled his brain, clouded his thoughts. He fought through the slow return of the pain as the painkillers wore off.

He hated them. Hated the analgesics that made everything fuzzy. They pulled at his mind, lulling him into a drowsy state so he couldn’t study. He couldn’t think.

Either that or they made him dizzy. Made the world spin around him and churn dangerously in his gut.

Yoosung knew, if it wasn’t for MC, he wouldn’t have gotten this far. It was her words, her constant reassurance, that made him determined to fight. Even in his darkest moments, she was there by his side. Through the pain, the tears, the desire to end it all. She was there.

A soothing voice, a calm touch, a loving gesture. She gave him strength he didn’t know he had.

She’d been by his side throughout the numerous hospital visits, the CT scans, the appointment after appointment with leading Ophthalmologists. He was put on a strict course of antibiotics that she made sure he took every day.

He heard her soft footsteps trail closer as he sunk his head into his hands. The pain was back and with a vengeance. He clenched his jaw hard as the pain surged through his skull. It throbbed and throbbed and throbbed, gaining ferocity with each passing second.

And then, gentle fingers wove through his hair. A light touch, tender and cautious, as she rubbed soothing circles with her fingers. A shaky sob left his lips, barely audible, barely a gasp of air, but she caught it.

“It’s okay,” she said. He dropped his head further, stifling another sob that built in his chest. His throat burned. It clamped down tight to silence his cries.

_He hated this._

Her fingers ran through his hair gently, before sliding down to his shoulders. MC leant forward, her forehead resting against the back of his head, wrapping her arms around him.

_He hated feeling so weak._

“I’m here.”

Her voice was like a gentle lullaby. Full of love, unconditional. It coaxed down his walls, made him vulnerable and open. It pulled a sob from his chest. His shoulders shook as he forced it down.

_He didn’t want to cry._

A gentle press of her lips to his temple and he choked on a sob. Her hands were on his shoulders again, his back, rubbing his stubbornness away. Dissolving his desire to hold back, to stay strong, to pretend he was all right.

The first tear that slipped down his cheek was soon followed by many more as Yoosung gave in and let himself cry. He let himself be weak, be vulnerable. To break down in her arms. Cries and sobs tore through his body, through his chest and throat. They were raw and agonising. Desperate. With each stolen breath came another burst of pain, another sob. And he was in her arms. She’d come around to his side, pulled him into her arms, his face resting against her chest. All he could do was hold her tight and cry.

“That’s it.” Her voice was soothing and light. Gentle. “Let it all out. I’m here.”

Yoosung forgot everything as he cried. The injury, the pain, his weakness. The memories, haunting and taunting whenever he closed his eyes. The choking fear of never being able to see again, never being able to see _her._

He forgot everything in her arms. She was solid as he shook, as he fell to pieces. She was warm as hot tears poured from his eyes. Her voice was calm, her words gentle as he gasped for air and sobbed. She was everything he needed and more. A light that he clung to in the darkness that threatened to drown him, that threatened to pull him under into depths he could never surface from.

When his sobs grew faint and his shudders ceased, her voice lulled him back from those depths once more.

“Hush now, my baby; be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream…” It was a song, barely familiar, barely brushing the edge of his mind through the pain. “Sleep and remember, my last lullaby… So I'll be with you when you dream.”

He pulled out of her arms and stared into her eyes to find them wet with tears. He reached up, dusting her cheek with his thumb. It brought a smile to her face. She leant into his touch, blinking away her tears, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“That was from The Prince of Egypt,” Yoosung croaked, raising an eyebrow.

MC flushed delightfully, pulling her lips into a pout. “I couldn’t think of anything else.”

Her embarrassment was so cute he couldn’t help but smile. Even through the pain, he smiled. It lasted for not more than a second, but it was worth it. It was worth that second of joy.

Her gaze drifted to the eye shield protecting his injury. The smile was still there on her lips but it was tinged with sadness. With the knowledge that it was for her sake that he received it.

“Let me get you some painkillers,” she said, stepping out of his arms to retrieve the eye drops. He watched her go, long hair swishing behind her, and his heart swelled. The pain was still there, still constant, but he could breathe easier. A weight had been lifted. Her light had cleared away the darkness looming over him, her words healing him in a way he could never explain.

It wasn’t easy to live with constant pain, but little things made it easier. Made it simpler. It was tough, but he had to be strong. Not for himself, but for her.

For the one who stood by his side.

For the one he loved.   

**Author's Note:**

> He deserves love ;-;  
> I just wanted to explore his injury + recovery a little bit. It would be so hard having lost vision in one eye and dealing with the pain and still trying to study? I can't imagine how hard it would be. So, I wrote this.  
> I love him this is about as angsty as I get.


End file.
